Many network users have processing devices that are affected by security threats, such as viruses, spyware, trojan horses, or other malicious software (Malware). Some processing devices have antivirus software, personal firewall software, or other security products installed, but may not update these products or ever use them. Other processing devices may not have any security products installed. Thus, many network users may have processing devices that are vulnerable to a number of security threats, such as hackers who may cause harm to the processing devices, or may steal personal information stored on the processing devices resulting in identity theft or other harm to the users. Further, such processing devices may execute malicious software that may disable service provider networks, thereby causing possible financial loss to service providers as well as to network users.